Lily's Baby Diary
by Lizzy Raven
Summary: Starting from the day after Harry Potter was born, Lily, the Marauders, and various surprise guests write diary entries into a book, meant to be presented to Harry on his seventeenth birthday. Harry finds it in the back of his family vault, unfinished and almost forgotten about...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Harry Potter was collecting money from his Gringotts vault when he discovered his family vault. It wasn't long after the war ended, and he needed money as he was no longer living in a tent. The goblins, though still wary of him, gave him a second key. Harry had wondered why his first vault didn't have any relics or valuables, like Bellatrix's vault. He discovered that the vault he had originally had access to was only a trust vault.

But when he entered the Potter family vault, he realized that his family's fortune was much more extensive. The goblins stood impatiently at the door while Harry wandered through the room, staring all around. There were suits of armor standing guard by chests and tables staked up with vases and trophies. It was so much to take in, Harry was in a daze. He didn't know what to look at.

Harry looked through a couple chests, finding more gold in various forms, some jewelry and a few old, worn books. Finally he picked up a small but ornate box, somewhat in the middle of the vault. Inside was a much newer book but no less ornate. Most interestingly, his name was embossed on the cover, along with his date of birth.

But just as he was about to open it, he heard the goblins shifting impatiently at the door. Deciding that he had kept them waiting long enough, Harry hastily dropped some money into his pouch, and tucked the book under his arm. He could come back later, perhaps with Hermione, who he knew would be interested in the old books.

_-Section Break-_

Harry, back at Grimmauld Place, sat down in an armchair by the fire. He finally had some time by himself, and he was still curious about the book he had found in the vault. Relaxing further into the chair, Harry picked up the book, and opened it up to the first page. At first he only took in the style. It was handwritten, with a date at the top, like a diary. But then Harry sucked in a surprised breath, because he recognized the handwriting…


	2. Chapter 1

**[Lily Potter]**

_Friday, August 1, 1980_

Dear Harry,

It feels a little odd writing to you, as you're sleeping next to me. But James swears it's a wizarding tradition he doesn't want to give up. I suppose I should explain it, as I'm the first one writing here. According to James, in the wizarding world, just a couple of hours after a wizard or witch is born, their mother will begin a diary, detailing events from the wizard's or witch's childhood. I am supposed to write to you every week for exactly seventeen years.

I would have thought this was one of James' jokes, except he showed me his wizarding book, in which his mother, father and their family and friends wrote in without fail, for seventeen years. It seems like a daunting task, but James assures me it will seem almost commonplace after a couple of months. Harry, you were born July 31, 1980, at almost midnight. Obviously I wasn't up for writing anything for a little while, so it's now Friday. I, along with your father and our friends, will write to you every Friday until the day you turn seventeen (which is, coincidently, a Thursday).

So Harry, I'm not really sure what to write! You're a very cute baby, the cutest. You have your father's mess he calls hair, but you opened your eyes a couple of minutes ago, and they're exactly like mine. We called you Harry, after my father. I wanted to name you Harold, which is my father's name, but James instead that Harold was 'dreadfully stuffy', so Harry was our compromise. Just be glad Sirius didn't name you- he insisted we should call you Elvendork, which is possibly the stupidest name I have ever heard.

Um, what to write, what to write... Gosh, this is so much harder than James said it would be! I really hope it gets easier. Oh well, I guess I have time to get used to it. Seventeen years... Yikes, that's a lot of writing. Fifty-two weeks, times seventeen years, times maybe a thousand words per entry... That's like, ten medium sized novels! I really hope you like to read, Harry, 'cause this is only the first entry! Granted, I won't be writing all of it (James promises to do his share), but still.

When I went into labor, James was so cute, freaking out. Honestly, I think he was more frightened than I was! Alice had her baby just the day before, so my best girl friend wasn't there to help me, but we made it through James's hysterics. We went to St. Mungo's, and the healers brought Sirius, Remus and Peter. We've decided that Sirius is your godfather, and Alice will be your godmother.

I know you may not what to know all the details, but whatever. You're seventeen, you can deal with it. I bet you'll be the sweetest kid, Harry. And smart, too (you get that from me!). Unfortunately, you'll probably get your father's taste for rule-breaking, but please don't be too bad. Make lots of friends, and have a blast. Actually, you'll be almost out of Hogwarts by the time you read this, so I suppose these words are for naught. Oh well. I'll just hope that you've already taken my words to heed.

Um... Sorry, Harry, but I'm still trying to figure out what I could write that you wouldn't already know. I've probably already told you most of this, over the years. Now, what wouldn't you know... Hmmm... Maybe something I'll probably forget? Petunia tried to call last week. I've told her repeatedly that the phone doesn't work around magic, but she always gets selective hearing around that word. Anyway, she got über-offended when I saw her last, because she thought I was ignoring her calls. I tried explaining, but she just huffed away.

I think she's jealous that I was blessed with James and you, Harry, when she married that pig, Dursley. I mean, their kid is named Dudley. That poor child, having been stuck with an awful name like that! But if he's anything like his father, he deserves a name like that. I hope you won't have to interact with them too much Harry. Petunia seems content that we should only see each other once a year, and that sounds just fine to me. It will probably be even less when you're older, Harry.

I keep forgetting, you'll be seventeen when you finally read this Harry. I wonder how our lives will be different... Maybe the war will be over. Or you might have siblings, Harry! I've always liked the idea of a girl and a boy, but Sirius and Remus warned me that James won't be satisfied until we have a Quidditch team. No thanks! He wants seven children, he can pump them out himself!

I think I'll leave that to the Weasleys. Molly had her sixth child in March, and she says she'll keep trying for a girl. She was my midwife, you know. I picked her, because she probably knows a lot more about having babies than most of the professionals. Of course I had one of those, too, but Molly insisted that she should help to. She's a force of nature, that one!

Oh, you just woke up! Merlin, you're such a cute baby, Harry. Even Sirius agrees, and I'm sure you know how he avoids sappy stuff. Swore he had dust in his eye, but we all knew him too well. James gets this awestruck look on his face, like he can't believe you're finally here, after all this time of waiting. You're perfect Harry. Our little miracle.

My hand kind of hurts. This is enough for the first entry, right? I think so. Hell, I think I should know how much is enough. I don't have anything else to write... James says he'll take the next entry, so it'll be awhile before you'll be seeing my handwriting again. So good-bye for now little Harry...

I love you.

_-Lily_

**Author's Note****: going by Lily's calculations, a full wizard's book would be about 884,000 words. To put that in perspective, the whole Harry Potter series is about 1,084,000 words. So. Many. Words! Now this story won't be that long for obvious reasons, but imagine how Lily would feel!**


	3. Chapter 2

**[James Potter]**

_Friday, August 8, 1980_

Dear Harry,

Hey, son! This is my first entry into your wizarding book. You're only a week old, but you've done your first prank! I mean, you probably didn't mean to, and you won't remember it, but still, great job. I should probably write it down, so you know exactly what you did.

So Sirius came over yesterday, and Lily had just finished feeding you. Sirius wanted to hold you, and Lily said it was okay, as long as he would burp you. Sirius was slightly terrified at the idea, but he gave it a try. So he picked you up, put you on his shoulder... And you puked on him! It went down his back, and into his wallet! It was hilarious, Lily and I laughed so hard. Sirius got a panic-y look on his face, and tried to hand you over to Moony. Priceless!

Ha. Okay, so after that's all written down, I feel that I need to explain something vital to you about your wizarding book. Now when I told Lily about what she should write, I might have said "a thousand words". Now, that does not mean, EXACTLY A THOUSAND WORDS. But your mother is too literal. If you go back to the first entry in this book (it's not a diary!), and you count from "dear Harry" to the signature at the end, it's exactly a thousand words! Merlin, Harry, your mum's a bit mental! (But also still hormonal, so don't tell her I said that, yeah?)

In this book, some entries will be longer than others. And I am not a perfectionist (like your mother), so however long this will be, it won't be exactly a thousand words. Because that is crazy. The idea, not your mother. Harry, never, ever, call your mother crazy, never.

Now entries will probably be less than one Lily wrote last week, but some may be longer. Not sure yet. Moony'll probably write a novel each time, but I would be surprised if Sirius wrote more than a couple of paragraphs.

Remus and Peter will be gone for a little while. They're on business for Dumbledore, but both said they're glad they were here for your birth. Lily said I freaked out last week, but that's not true. She's the one who was screaming and yelling and panicking. Obviously, she had good reason to be, giving birth and all, but she didn't need to make it look like I was the one going crazy.

Man, writing this is harder than mum and dad made it out to be! No wonder Lily was upset when I explained it to her... Um... You're a week old, Harry. You're the most awesome baby ever, of course. But to be honest, you don't do much yet. You sleep. You wake up every two hours. You're pretty good at that. You yell, you cry, you eat. That's about it. I mean, I suppose it's not difficult to be a baby, but for what it's worth, you're acing it.

Sirius wants to know when you'll start talking. He's convinced that your first word will be "Padfoot". He's started saying it over and over to you, like you're a parrot, and maybe if you hear it enough, you'll start to repeat it. You've started to cry when that happens. You only seem to like Lily's voice, and that's only sometimes. The rest of the time, you just wail your tiny head off.

Sometimes you turn towards me when I talk to you, but mostly I think that's a coincidence. You have Lily's beautiful green eyes, and my awesome hair. Oh, when you're in school, Harry, remember to push it back with your hand. Girls love that. Except Lily didn't... You'll probably end up falling in love with a fiery redhead, Harry. It happened to my father, and to me. It's a Potter weakness.

There was an order meeting that we missed the other day. Peter filled us in. The war continues, but it seems so far from our living room when we're playing with you Harry. You really seem to like sucking on that toy dragon Remus got you. It's covered in drool. Sirius has actually refused to pick it up. Which is totally ridiculous, because when he's Padfoot, he puts all sorts of disgusting stuff in his mouth, and he gets dog drool everywhere. But he's afraid of a little human spit (or, rather, quite a lot of human spit).

Well, I honestly can't think of what else I could write. I think I'm going to go back to my wizarding book, see what mum and dad wrote, and maybe get some ideas for next time... Bye for now, Harry!

_-James_


	4. Chapter 3

**[Sirius Black]**

_Friday, August 15, 1980_

Dear Harry,

Okay, here's the shit, baby Sirius; I ain't writing in no diary.

I left home before my parents could give me my wizarding book, and besides, I'm pretty sure my mother burned it. Lovely woman, really. She probably filled it with dark magic and complaints about my behavior. Anyway, when James told me about it, I was more than a little skeptical. But he swears it's not a diary. So I'll write in this book- but it's not a diary. Not a journal. It's a book. That I'm writing in...

Anyway, Lily insists that we should keep a record of your progress, or something like that. You've started making noises other than crying. It's kind of a coo, or a gurgle. But not for me, no! You make cute baby noises for Lily and James, but all I ever get is yelling and crying. Thanks a lot, baby Sirius.

Lily refused to call you Elvendork. I'm not really sure why not, it's a great name (it's unisex!). But anyway, I've decided that 'Harry' isn't a good enough name for my Godson. So your name is now baby Sirius. Hope you like it, 'cause I'll always call you that. Even when you're not a child anymore. Ever hear that saying, that parents always thing of their children as their babies? Well, it's like that. On your wedding day, I'll say, "Congratulations, baby Sirius". And then you'll say, "Wait, aren't you that homeless guy dad kicked out years ago?"

Joking aside (because we both know your father wouldn't kick me out), I want you to know that you really it lucky on the parent front. Lily and James are awesome people- I almost wish they were my parents. But when I told Lily that, she didn't really understand, and gave me a strange look...

Oh, and you got lucky on the godfather front, too. I'm the best MF'ing dogfather in the world. I know James has to grow up and shiz to be a 'good parent' but I'm here to corrupt your innocence by showing you the best pubs and such. Lily'll be upset about it, but she's just secretly glad it's me, not James bringing you to pubs. And by now I've probably taught you poker, and how to bluff. Because if I haven't, I'm clearly failing my godfatherly duties, and you may need to go find the backup (Mooney).

Now Remus might seem reluctant, but he's not so bad about it after a beer, and even less so after a couple more. Don't tell him I said that, though. And for that matter, don't tell Lily, either. She's a bit scary, your mum... Don't tell her I said that either.

Okay, what to say... This thing's difficult, by the way. I don't know how I'm supposed to keep a record of your accomplishments or whatever Lily's intent upon when you don't do very much at all. Hardly your fault, but still.

I suppose I could give you some information on how the war is going. Maybe it'll be over by the time you read this. And even if it's not, you're an adult now, and you'll probably already know most anything I could tell you. It's not going great, Harry. Dumbledore's not getting any younger, and people keep dying. But I really shouldn't bore you with stuff like this. If the war's over, I'm sure you don't wanna hear about how bad it got, and if the war's still going on, you'll already know. Merlin, why did I bring up this subject?

I don't think this is as long as either Lily or James' entries into this book, but I guess you'll just have to deal with that. I don't want to start bringing up any more depressing topics by accident.

_-Sirius_

**Author's Note****: Hi guys. So, just a couple little clarifications. I hope I've made this clear, but I don't have a set minimum or maximum for these chapters. Some will be longer than others. I'm sorry that I can't promise a set amount of words.**

**On the other hand, because of the nature of the storyline, I will consistently be posting every week. If I fail to do so, please feel free to berate me.**

**PS- And just so you know, I'm not fudging the dates to fit my story. August 15, 1980 WAS a Friday. And by extension, so were all the other dates listed in this story.**


	5. Chapter 4

**[Remus Lupin]**

_Friday, August 22, 1980_

Dear Harry,

Hello! I have barely seen you since you were born, Peter and I were on a mission for Dumbledore. I can't really tell you that much about it, but the important thing is that we're both safe. We're back now, and it's so good to see everyone. Merlin with the war, a chance to see anyone is a wonderful opportunity. It's hard to say how the war is going. I'm not even sure if Dumbledore knows. You-Know-Who's numbers are so uncertain, that we're not sure how we're doing. People are dying, though, Harry.

Peter and I got back just a couple of days ago. I was talking with Sirius yesterday. Nice job puking on him, Harry, A+. I'm a bit disappointed that he got to write in your Wizarding Book before I did, but I suppose that's the way things go. I hope he didn't write anything terribly crude.

I mean, I realize that you're an adult reading this, but it feels very odd to think of you that way just at the moment. You are just a room over, sleeping. You're a very cute baby, Harry. And don't bother getting embarrassed, nearly everyone is.

Sirius talks a lot of shit, but he's just as mesmerized as Lily and James. Not that he would ever admit it, though. But secretly, he thinks you're the greatest thing since sliced bread, and Lord knows he loves to eat.

Lily told me that you've been keeping her and James up at all hours of the night. I suppose that's to be expected, but I don't envy your parents right now, Harry. We all hope you settle down soon. I'm not sure how interested in your own sleeping schedule you'll be interested in, but I do remember a bit of this in my own Wizarding Book, especially towards the beginning. It'll pick up after you learn to do a bit more.

One thing that I can mention is that we took you out into the backyard earlier today. You really loved it, Harry. Well, at least, we were pretty sure that you did. You mostly just gurgled a bit more than usual, and you might have smiled. I'm not exactly sure. It could have been a yawn. But James insisted it was a smile, and used it as an excuse to say that you loved the outdoors as much as he does.

Lily didn't believe him, of course. It may have been a smile, but James was insisting you were a budding Quidditch player. I don't think Lily's against you being a Quidditch player, but it is somewhat ridiculous to expect you to pick up a liking for it so early. Your father is slightly obsessed with Quidditch, Harry. But I'm sure you know that by now.

I've been thinking of getting a teaching degree. I'm not really sure, but I really do love the idea of teaching. Most people wouldn't hire a werewolf, but if anyone would, it would be Dumbledore. Sirius keeps laughing, because he thinks I won't be able to control the students very well. I admit I did have difficulty reigning in James and Sirius. But I believe I'll do alright in that regard. James is supportive, and Lily even more so. I think she considered being a teacher too, but that just isn't possible for her right now. Maybe after the war.

Who knows, Harry, I might be a teacher by the time you read this- if the war is over. I hate to keep bringing it up, but I feel like it's sunk into much of our everyday lives. There is very little that is not affected by it. I find it difficult to discuss anything without mentioning the war, and yet I can't find anything to say about it either.

Since I can't properly talk about the war, I'll try and move onto a lighter subject. While I, and hopefully James, have matured slightly since we were in school (only a couple of years ago), I don't believe Sirius has at all. He might never, but I can always dream, I suppose. Anyway, he visited Hogwarts the other day. He said he was going just to visit Dumbledore, but he later confided to us (while Lily was not in the room, mind you) that he had left a 'surprise' for the incoming students. I swear, he probably has Peeves on his side by now. I dread to think of what is in store for those children.

Now Harry, you might think that Sirius is too mature to be pranking eleven year olds.

You'd be wrong.

_-Remus_

**Author's Note****: Hello! I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed ****. You guys are seriously awesome. Is there anyone who you think should be making an appearance soon? I'll take suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 5

**[Peter Pettigrew]**

_Friday, August 29, 1980_

Dear Harry,

Hello. It is odd writing in someone's Wizarding Book, I don't know what to say. I mean, you are a good baby, Harry, and you look just like James. But I don't know what to write. I know what was written in mine, but I'm not your parent. I just came to visit today. I don't know what you've been like all week. In my Wizarding Book, my mother wrote most of the entries. I think that the reason that Lily isn't writing most of these is because she had muggle parents, and doesn't understand the custom very well.

Remus may have told you that he might become a teacher. I think he would be a good one. I don't know why he would want to go back to school though. It was fun while we were there, but he wouldn't have James or Sirius there if he went back. Just a bunch of kids. And there would be our old teachers there. They still sort of scare me. Professor Sprout always had it out for me, and Flitwick hasn't liked me since fifth year and I failed the O.W.L.

I got a job a couple of months ago. I'm working in the Ministry. Remus has had a couple of odd jobs, but I'm the first of us four to get a full steady job. James and Sirius don't seem to understand why I took a job I'm not really interested in, but they don't need to work for a living, and I do.

Wait, I'm supposed to write about you and not me. I'm sorry. But I don't know what to write about. I don't want to talk about the war, but I don't know how to avoid it. I hate to admit it, but I don't think it's going well. Dumbledore looks more and more tired every time I see him. I hate to think we're losing, but I can't put it any other way.

I am sorry, Harry. I don't mean to upset you or anything. But I can't help but voice my fears. To you, at least. Not to anyone else, I wouldn't dare. It's depressing to see how few people are fighting. I'm risking my neck, and what thanks do I get? Nothing. It's terrifying out there. Maybe the war will be over when you read this. I hope so. I'm damn tired of it.

_-Peter_

**Author's Note****: I'm trying to create a different style of writing for each of the characters, so please don't be put off by some of them because they are not as fluent or eloquent as others.**

**PS****- And I know this chapter is a really short one. I'm sorry. But I am still taking suggestions for new character.**


	7. Chapter 6

**[Albus Dumbledore]**

_Friday, September 5, 1980_

Dear Harry,

How are you, my boy? Your parents gave me the honor of writing in your Wizarding Book, and I do hope I will not disappoint. I also look forward to writing more in the future, if fate and your parents permit it. I have been incredibly busy as of late, but I do love to visit Lily and James. I don't know if you still live there, but at the moment the three of you live in a delightful little house in a good neighborhood.

Your parents seem well, if albeit a little tired. But of course that's to be expected, with a newborn. Not that you aren't well behaved, Harry, you certainly are. Or, rather, so you have been today, and so I have been told. I hadn't had much of a chance to see you in the past month, so it was truly a boon to visit today.

You are doing well. I have been informed of all your adventure up to date. James loves to explain all your exploits, and I am a willing audience. Lily as well indulges in gushing about your feats, as any mother would. You parents are exceedingly proud of you, which I approve of whole heartily.

Today, you seemed very active. Oddly enough, you have seemed to have fixated on my nose. I am aware of how it makes itself a target, but I find myself regretting it. But don't worry Harry, I promise not to use stories of your childhood as a source to embarrass you. However, I cannot guaranty the same for anyone else. Sirius, in particular, I would watch out for.

He is also doing well, at least as well as one can be expected to be doing during times like these. He and James, when they are together, retain their child like enthusiasm and mischievousness, and I admit it makes me almost feel as youthful as they.

Unfortunately for poor Remus and Peter, the war seems to hit them harder. But I can't blame anyone for a melancholy outlook. It affects us all in different ways.

On a happier note, the Hogwarts term just started. I love to see the students, who are all excited to learn magic. And the sorting is always interesting to see. I believe of the teachers like to make bets on who will go to which house, though I prefer to keep an open mind to all.

The fist years are the greatest to observe as they enter the Great Hall. It's magnificent to see the wonder in the children's eyes as they gaze upon our old dear school for the first time. I am not ashamed to admit that we pull out all the stops to impress.

I don't yet know what house you will have been sorted into, Harry, so I will try not to make any assumptions. However, if I were to make a hearty guess, and my guesses are usually pretty good, I might think Gryffindor, if only for the fact that it seems to run in families.

However, it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to say Ravenclaw either, for your mother almost ended up there. But it doesn't matter what house you are in, Harry, no matter what you are told. All four are taught the same, and it is your own choices that make you who you are.

And of course, though I highly recommend Hogwarts, there is always a small possibility you may go to another school. They are wonderful, though I admit I am personally biased towards Hogwarts. I am afraid that I am quite partial to it.

I may need to hire some new teachers next year, a few of the current ones are about ready to retire. I will not say any more on the subject, but I do believe I have someone in mind for at least one of the positions. Teaching is so vital Harry, and I feel like I need to impress upon you the importance of teachers. I do hope that you have considered it as a possible career path. Your mother did, and although it is currently almost impossible for her to do so, I hope that she has impressed upon you the same enthusiasm.

But I am getting ahead of myself! As for you at the moment, your eyes have settled a bit, and I think it is clear now that you have your mother's eyes. It wasn't so obvious the last time I visited you, you see, Harry. I believe they will be the same magnificent green as Lily's. You should be proud, Harry, for they are a truly wonderful shade of green.

And of course you'll have your father's hair- yours is already starting to look rather unruly. But I am sure you already hear quite a bit of that, so I shall not linger upon it.

You are in good health, Harry, and, at the risk of sounding biased, I do say that you're rather intelligent for your age. I am sure you will continue to excel so admirably.

I must end it here, but truly, it has been an honor.

Sincerely_, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

**Author's Note****: I'd just like to apologize if I use any language that is either time or setting inappropriate. I am not sure that I have, but if I did or do so in the future, please tell me so.**


	8. Chapter 7

**[Lily Evans]**

_Friday, September 12, 1980_

Dear Harry,

I've been so busy today, I almost forgot about this! I don't know how. James reminded me though, so here we are.

It's been a little while since the first entry, hasn't it? I must say, I am a bit more comfortable with this Wizarding Book now that I have gotten used to the idea. And it really is ingenious. I wish I had one, but since I didn't grow up in a magical family, I'll just have to make do with baby pictures.

That isn't to say that I've replaced baby pictures. They are a great part of a time honored tradition, embarrassing-baby-pictures-before-a-date. And you certainly won't be spared. You are the most adorable baby ever, and I'm going to prove it to everybody. You'll thank me eventually, I'm sure.

So things have been pretty quiet as of late here. Dumbledore was hear last week, wasn't that nice of him? Oh silly me, you probably just read the entry that he was kind enough to write, just now, before this one!

I'm still getting used to the idea of this thing. I'm getting better though!

I've been talking to Molly Weasley and she told me to sing and talk to you all the time. And she must be a baby guru because you smiled at me the other day, a giant happy smile. You've such a wonderful baby. I love you so much, Harry.

It's been getting cooler, despite the fact that it's only the beginning of September. I know you probably don't want to hear about this, but it is truly hell to be pregnant in the summer. If you have children, remember that.

Note; you will have children. I demand grandchildren. (But I'm too young for it now).

I know that it'll be many year before you read this, but I still feel like I should be asking how you are. Are you eating enough?

See, now you know what goes on in your mother's crazy mind. I feel like I'm acting a bit scatterbrained at the moment, but I can't help it. I've been so busy lately.

But you don't want to hear about that, right? I'm being so boring. So apparently, according to your father, my last entry did not have to be the specific length that it was. Well fancy that! I do wish that he had informed me of such before I wrote it, though. Oh well.

I hope that soon I'll be able to bring you along with me when I visit other people. You art supposed to leave home when you're so young. I love this house, but I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic at the moment. I don't mean to complain, but I've always loved going places, and I'll be very glad when you can join me.

So I think I'll end this here, but I'll write to you more at some point.

Lots of love,  
_Lily_

**Author's Note****: Thank you to all who have favorited, followed and reviewed! You guys are awesome. As to those who have shown interest and/or concern on the constant change of point of view, I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible, given the premise. But I am taking all suggestions into account. If you have a specific question, feel free to PM me!**

**PS****- Short, and almost late, but not quite! I'm terribly sorry, but I've been very busy this last week.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note****: Damn. Damn it. I knew that I would forget at some point! Sorry :(**

**[Alice Longbottom]**

_Friday, September 19, 1980_

Harry, it was lovely to see you today! I visited Lily, and she was kind enough to let me write in your Wizarding book. I brought Neville with me of course. I believe the two of you are becoming fast friends. Or at much as babies your age can, I suppose. We will have to organize more get-togethers in the future, it's been great to see Lily again.

We were close in school, but I haven't been able to see her as much since, and writing letter just isn't the same. Part of the absence has been the war. But it's not just that, we also both have more responsibilities than we did before. And then I haven't seen Lily at all since you and Neville were born. It's funny that you two were born so close together.

The weather was lovely today, so Lily and I took the two of you out into the backyard at your house. It's really pretty out there. Not as beautiful as it was in the spring, but still very nice. Your mother is a wonderful gardener, Harry. I only wish I had half her skill. Frank has it, though, with his fascination with herbology. You'd be a very lucky young man if you inherited your mother's skill. That's probably connected to how good she is at potions. It's not hard to admit I don't have her ability.

As your godmother, I think I ought to tell you about your parents a little bit, Harry. Now you've probably heard about your father quite a lot, if not through this book, than by your godfather, but I don't know how much people have told you about your mother.

Now you probably think of your father as the classic prankster and your mother as the golden Prefect, but school wasn't that simple. Yes, Lily had a reputation for following the rules, but she was most strict about the anti-bulling ones. The younger children loved her, and she mothered them terribly. But while not as much as your father, thank Merlin, she did break the rules occasionally.

Just a little tip, Harry, your mother had two weaknesses at Hogwarts, and they both caused her to stay up past curfew now and then. One was the Library. She still goes back occasionally, to visit the librarian, and to read a couple more books. I swear, she wants to read them all. But the second was the Prefect's bath. Have you been in there, Harry? It's probably a toss-up whether you become a prefect, but everyone has to try the bath at some point. It's heavenly. It's actually more of a hot tub than a bath tub, though.

Well, anyway, your mother would stay up later than she should have sometimes. This one night, Lily had been studying all day for exams, which were in about a week or two. So after she left the library (a couple hours after it closed) Lily decided to go to the Prefect's bath. Unfortunately, on the way there, Lily ran into Filtch, the new caretaker. He was very suspicious, but Lily told him that she was patrolling for a student who she had discovered was out of bed during curfew. The student, you ask? None other than James Potter himself.

It was hilarious. He believed her of course, who wouldn't? So while he was looking all around the school, Lily was able to relax in the Prefect's bath. And the best thing was that James really had been out that night! He was caught, and no one ever suspected Lily.

I'm sure you have stories of your own by now, Harry. Who knows, they might include Neville! Not that I'm saying that I expect you two to be best friends. For all I know, you might be in different houses!

Well, I have to wrap this up, Harry, but it was great to write to you. In return, Lily is writing in my Neville's Wizarding Book. It was great to see you. I don't know when I'm going to visit again, and whether I'll be able to write in your Wizarding Book then, but I'm sure you'll hear from me again soon.

Love,_  
Alice._


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note****: What do you mean, I've forgotten to take into account different time zones when writing this story? Pft. That's completely ridiculous...**

**[James Potter]**

_Friday, September 26, 1980_

Hello Harry!

Haven't written to you in a while. You've become quite popular. Can't blame you for that, you're just like your dad, yeah? Just kidding Harry. But seriously, people flock to a baby. Can't blame them, though, you're a pretty awesome baby.

So guess what, you turned to me and grinned at me the other day. You've been smiling at Lily for a while, but this time it was definitely specifically me. And you turn to me when I'm talking to you! I'm pretty sure you don't understand exactly what I'm saying, but that's okay, we can put Plan: Magical Beavers into motion the next time Sirius visits.

Alice and Frank were here last week, they brought their son, Neville. You and he got along quite well. You do seem to enjoy most things, but you were especially happy then. You should befriend Neville, if you haven't already. If he's anything at all like his parents, he'll be a wonderful friend. But of course you already knew they visited, didn't you, Harry? I forgot until this moment that Alice wrote in your Wizarding Book last week. Your old man's losing his memory already. Haha, just kidding. Don't call me old, Harry.

So, what else? I feel kinda like I'm wimping out by mentioning the weather, but it was great today. I took you out in the backyard. You didn't do much, just some baby noises and a couple smiles, but I could tell that you enjoyed it.

While we were having father-son bonding time, Lily took a much needed nap. She hasn't been getting much sleep lately. And we both know we don't want a cranky Lily, don't we Harry? Oh man, I remember one time we really got Lily angry... Sirius reckons his nose is still a little crooked. Big baby, he is. He's not the one that got kicked in the

But you don't want to hear about that. And I don't want to talk about it. Just never anger your mother, Harry.

In other news, the war is still crap. Yeah, I had hoped that I'd be able to give you better news about that, but it's difficult to put a good spin on it. I'm so sick of this war, Harry, and I've barely been it. But I shouldn't complain. I'm not the only one risking my neck, and I've been quite lucky as things go. Others have not been nearly so lucky.

Sometimes it seems so easy to lose faith in our side of the war, but I can't. Not just because of what we are fighting for, but because I'm not the only fighting. There are other people counting on us. And so the war continues.

I know that I'm not the only disheartened by the way the war is going, but everyone's putting on a brave face. It's difficult, but if we don't fight, no one will. And so we have to fight.

But I don't want to make it seem like I'm complaining, Harry. I don't regret any of my choices that led me to becoming a fighter. We knew what we were getting into when we signed up. And we're not going to back out.

Wow, that just sort of... came out. It sounds almost like a rant. Sorry for putting you through that, Harry. It's just a subject that I feel strongly about. The war is affecting every part of our lives, even your Wizarding Book. I feel kind of bad about that. I shouldn't burden you with our war.

I really, really hope that the war is over by the time you read this, Harry. I don't want you to ever have to be a soldier.

I love you.

_-James_  
**  
****Author's Note****: haha, just in time! (if not, refer to author's note above).**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note****: And we've reached that time during which I have to post a chapter already. Hello again! How was your week?**

**[Remus Lupin]**

_Friday, October 3, 1980_

Hi Harry, it was lovely to see you again. It's been over a month since I saw you last. It's a shame that I can't visit more often, but I'm sure you'll understand that I'm very busy. It's not just the war, but that's a big part of it. In addition, though, I'm still having a difficult time finding a permanent job. I can't lie to my employers, but no one wants to hire a werewolf. I understand why they are afraid, they have every right to be, but it is still frustrating.

I hope you're well, Harry. I know that I won't get a response, but I thought I should say it anyway, just to be polite. Oh well. Just tell me in seventeen years, when you're reading this.

I feel bad for the muggles, Harry. They have no idea why people are dying. Granted, there is a lot more of them than us, but they have no way to defend themselves, and no way to determine how their casualties have died. They are a major part of this war, and they have no idea.

We magic-folk at least have some chance, some hope. Though I don't know whether knowing who our enemy is helps very much, or whether it just terrifies people more.

I'm sure that, at this point in your Wizarding Journal, you have some questions about the war. And although I'm roughly seventeen years early, I'll attempt to guess what you're wondering, and hopefully clear some stuff up.

For one, you're probably wondering why your parents didn't move out of the country after they graduated. I'm sure that someone must have suggested that to Lily at some point, but she refused. James and Lily aren't people who run away. They felt obligated to help with the war. But it wasn't just that. They both had family they didn't want to leave behind, too. It just wasn't an option for them.

Sirius, on the other hand, I think always felt he had to fight to make up for the rest of his family. His brother, Regulus, died only a year or two ago. Sirius refused to talk about it, but I think he was a Death Eater. But you definitely won't hear about Regulus from Sirius- he's still quite sore about the subject. I think they used to be close.

Me? I didn't really have anywhere else to go. And I wanted to help people, keep Death Eater from killing muggles. And Peter, well he's always followed what James and Sirius do. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but I think that's why he decided not to leave the country, and take his mother with him.

I hope I've been able to help you understand, Harry. I'm sorry I can't write more at the moment. I'll write here again, most assuredly, but I don't know when. But until then, good-bye.

_-Remus_

**Author's Note****: I've already asked you guys for character suggestions, so are there any subjects that you want me to write about? Any particular people, or events during the war?**


	12. Chapter 11

**[James Potter]**

_Friday, October 10, 1980_

Hello again, Harry! I know it hasn't been very long since I wrote here, but we don't always have guests over every Friday. Nope, today there was only you, your mother and me here today. And Lily had a rough couple of days. She hasn't been feeling well lately. It's probably the lack of sleep.

I'm so happy that you've started responding more to things. Now I'm not saying it was boring watching you sleep and cry all the time, but… Well, yeah. I am. Sorry.

But now that's behind us, Harry! Because you still sleep and cry, but you laugh too, and sometimes you wave a limb or two at me. And that's enough.

I mean, that's enough for now. I fully expect you to learn to control your limbs at some point. And talk, and walk, and cast spells. Basic stuff, you know? Nothing too tough.

Oh, Alice wrote Lily the other day, apparently she and her mother-in-law had lunch with the Minister of Magic recently. In case you didn't know, Harry, she was elected earlier this year. I don't know that much about her, but apparently she was a Ravenclaw. Maybe she'll be more inclined to help with the war effort than the last Minister. Not to say the last one was particularly bad, but there's always more someone can do.

Anyway, there's been some talk that the new Minister wants to give more power and leniency to the Aurors when fighting Death Eaters, so people have been cautiously hopeful.

I don't know when anyone will be able to visit, but hopefully it won't be too long, don't want you to get tired of my handwriting already!

Ha Ha. I swear, I used to be funnier, Harry. And then I had a kid. Just kidding. But if I get grey hairs before they're due, I am going to blame you (haha, rhymes. But I'm not kidding).

But really, I'll try and get some people to visit, maybe stagger them so you'll get a more even range of people. It'll be easier when the bloody war is over, and we don't have to be as careful about who we invite over to the house, and who we talk to.

Hey, Halloween is coming up soon, only a couple of weeks! That'll be fun. Maybe someone can visit then. We won't be able to go trick-or-treating with you, you're too young, but maybe next year. However, Lily does have a costume for you. But even though you've probably seen the pictures, I'm not supposed to tell you beforehand.

So I guess it's sort of a secret. I don't know, it's important to Lily. Got to say, though, Harry, you look adorable. Excellent blackmail, really excellent.

Personally, I think Halloween is a great time for pranks. I'm sure you agree. Oh, there was this one time while Sirius and I were still at Hogwarts, we put a potion we created in the Slytherin's breakfast, so that their faces morphed slowly over the course of the day into monsters. It was hilarious. And only people who weren't affected by it could see the effects, so none of them noticed sprouting fur or horns when looking in the mirror or at each other.

Remus helped us with that one, though he swears that he tried to stay out of our pranking. As a general rule, if there was a potion involved, Mooney probably helped. Sirius and I weren't bad at potions, but with that sort of stuff, you want someone who really knows what they're doing. And that's Mooney, to a tee.

Anyway, I'd give you an update on the war, but I'm a little bit removed from it at the moment. Dumbledore told us that we'd better lay low for a little while, for some reason or another. I'm sure it'll be alright soon, though. We don't really know what the problem is, but we trust Dumbledore. Unfortunately, this means that I haven't been able to contribute to the war lately, and I've been feeling kind of guilty about it.

I'm a soldier, Harry, and I have been for a while. It feels very strange to not be fighting, when so many of my friends and colleagues are. It doesn't bother Lily as much, because for all her fight, she's never been very much of a front-lines kind of person. Plus, she was pregnant, and then recovering from the birth. Me, though, I'm getting kind of antsy. If it goes on for two long, I think I might go batty.

Anyway, here's to hoping it doesn't last long, right, Harry?

I'll talk to you soon.

Love you,

_James_

**Author's Note****: Hello, and thanks for reading! For those who have reviewed, and asked for specific events to be mentioned in this story, rest assured that a timeline is in the works. And I've been referencing the Harry Potter Wikia, so while I'm not exactly writing canon, I'm making a very deliberate attempt to avoid going against canon. But I will try to add everything that was asked for, so don't worry if you don't see it right away. But if I do make a mistake, please, please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: update: thanks for pointing out typos, and please continue to do so.**

**[Lily Potter]**

_Friday, October 17, 1980_

Hello Harry! Just me, today. Sorry to disappoint. Just kidding! How could you ever be disappointed with hearing from your mother?!

The answer, Harry, is of course you couldn't, just to be clear.

But don't worry, it won't always be me- we are hoping to have a few visitors in the next couple of weeks, so you shouldn't get _too_ used to my handwriting. It's probably better than most of the other people's though.

Anyway, I'm not sure exactly who will be visiting, so I won't say just yet. It can be a surprise! Well, funny enough, it'll probably be more of a surprise for me than you. You only have to wait a couple of minutes, and it could be up to a week for me (almost). So… well… not much of a surprise. Oh well.

It doesn't matter who it is that's visiting, I'm just glad that someone is. I'm doing okay, but James is starting to get sick of being in one place for so long. He practically feeds on interaction. Hopefully, this isolation won't last long.

So, I don't really want to talk about the war, but I feel that I have to. Dumbledore's still having James and I stay away from the main action in the war. Unfortunately, there's been a bad turn in the war recently. What's changed lately is that a couple of weeks ago, the Death Eaters slowed down the attacks on muggles, and have started attacking wizarding homes instead.

We don't know why they've made the switch, but it's thrown the wizarding world completely off track. It came basically out of nowhere, at least as far as we know. And it's not just random, either. They've been specifically targeting families that are outspoken against the Death Eater, and who are very pro-muggle.

People are getting scared, and everyone's terrified of being targeted. Maybe that's why Dumbledore doesn't want James and me on the front line- because we have you to take care of. But no one's going to be fooled into thinking James could ever be neutral in this war- he married me for Merlin's sake.

But I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons, I suppose.

Oh, here's something that you might find interesting. I've been keeping up with the muggle world of course, and today the Queen is visiting the Vatican. I hope to raise you to be aware of both the muggle and wizarding worlds, so I think you might find this random bit of news of interest. It hasn't been done before, you see, and I thought I'd just tell you about my day, even though it's roughly seventeen years in the past for you.

The muggle world isn't doing too well at the moment, unfortunately. The muggles have found other reasons, of course, but a lot of it is because of the war. They've had more deaths, it isn't as safe as it used to be. And their economy isn't doing too well, despite the fact that they don't even know that there's a war going on. I feel so bad for them.

I've saved the baby stuff for the end of this entry, because that's my favorite to talk about. And I'm sure you'd like to hear how you're doing. For one, your hair has gotten even more like James'. I'm afraid that you'll be cursed with the mop he calls hair. Woe is me. Your eyes still haven't settled of course, so we're not really sure on that yet.

You're getting better at looking at people when they talk to you. Sometimes, you turn your head to look at me when I'm talking, or towards James when he laughs. Speaking of laughing, you've done that quite a bit since the last time I wrote here. You do seem to love to giggle, Harry. That isn't to say you've replaced any of your crying, though. Nope, still plenty of that. But that's okay, Harry, we knew what we were getting into when we decided to have a child. And after you grow a little bit, we might have another, but no promises yet.

Well, I mean, of course you know whether you have any siblings, but I don't know that yet. It still feels really odd to be talking to you in _your_ time. Sure you're an adult right now, but you're also the baby in the crib next to me.

I suppose that's why we've all been signing our names, but of course I'm not _Lily_ to you, I'm _Mum_. Merlin, that's odd. You're almost as old as me when you're reading this.

But I could give it a try.

No matter what age, I love you.

_-Mum_

**Author's Note****: Hello! In a review, an excellent point was brought up. This was addressed slightly in the end of this chapter- that all the entries have been signed as names, rather than who they are to Harry. The reason for this is incredibly unsatisfying- I simply hadn't thought of it.**

**But, luckily, this is a work in progress, so I'll ask you- do you prefer 'Lily' and 'James' and 'Sirius' or should I switch to 'Mum' and 'Dad' and various nicknames and relative terms? It doesn't matter to me, but does it matter to you guys?**

**PS****- I am trying to make a timeline of the events in Magical Britain of this time, but in this chapter, I've also added a bit of actual Britain history. Obviously it would only be things that those in the magical world would hear about, like big-publicity events, etc. What are your thoughts on this- like, dislike, don't care?**

**Keep in mind that I'm not from Britain, so I don't have an insider's view on any of the history, so if I get anything wrong, please tell me! (Or, if you think something should be added that I might not find out about when I'm doing my research).**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: As an answer to a reviewer, yes, I do update once a week, specifically on a Friday. As to how long I had to wait until the days of the week matched up… Well, I thought of the idea for this story in June or July of 2013, looked at the calendar, and realized that the next year would work out perfectly. So I wrote a chapter or two, and stored it away **

**[Peter Pettigrew]**

_Friday, October 24, 1980_

Hello, Harry. I haven't written lately, I've been busy. The war isn't going well. The Death Eaters are attacking wizards and witches now, instead of muggles. And we have no idea why, what they're looking for, or if they're just killing to kill. And there have been disappearances, which are even scarier. I can't tell anyone else, but it really terrifies me, Harry. How do people live like this?

Everyone else seems to be fine, by the way. No one else is even ruffled at the idea that their families could be punished for their actions. Or that they themselves could be killed. But I'm not like that. I'm not as brave as Sirius, or James. Or Remus.

And you know what? That's fine, I'm being _reasonable_. It is perfectly logical to be afraid. They're insane if they think they can get through this without getting hurt. It's madness. I didn't want to say this, but I have to confide in someone, and my friends just won't listen to me.

I tried to bring it up, and they just tell me that _I have to get passed it_, and that _I have a duty to those who can't protect themselves_, and even that _I can't let my fear control me_.

And sure, those are great things to say. Write them on a scroll, will ya? But it doesn't help me. I'm scared, Harry, and motivational speeches aren't helping.

I know that I should help people, but I've never been as brave as James and Sirius, or even Lily and Remus. I'm just not made that way. Sometimes I wonder if-

I just, I know what I'm supposed to do. I need to fight, and help people, and do my part. But goddamn it Harry, I'm not ready to die.

Why do I need to be the one to fight? I wasn't made for this, _I'm not like them_, I didn't ask for this. This stupid war, I wish it was over. I can't do this, it's destroying me.

I feel bad for the muggles, I really do, but _I just can't help them_. I don't know what to do. I have to keep fighting. I can't let my friends down. I hope to Merlin that this is all over by the time you read this, Harry, because I can't keep doing this for much longer.

I shouldn't be unloading onto you like this. It's just, I'm writing down what I think, and suddenly it's a diary.

I have to keep fighting. That's it- that's the bottom line, I have to. I'm in this war, and I can't back out. I don't want to die, Harry. I know I'm repeating myself, and I'm sorry. But I just can't get the war off my mind.

James says he's going crazy, away from the battle, but I can't see how. I'd give anything to stay safe at home.

I keep going back and forth. I shouldn't do this to you. I'll keep it to myself.

What else can I talk about? You? Yeah, you. You're doing pretty great, Harry. You smile and laugh a lot more than you did the last time I visited. The crying hasn't changed, but that's normal for babies, right? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is. You also wiggle a lot more, that's fun to watch. And then there's… Well, er… Oh! You're making more sounds, don't know what they're called, and…

I'm sorry, I can't concentrate. I better just leave it at that.

_-Peter_

**Author's Note****: Hello! So the general consensus appears to be yes to the Mum/Dad, YES to baby Harry, sure-why-not to little nuances of muggle-world, and some characters to make appearances as soon as the plot allows. Did I get everything?**

**PS****- For a little behind-the scenes of what happens between this chapter and the next, you might want to re-read Prisoner of Azkaban, chapter 19. *Wink wink, nudge nudge* It won't be said explicitly in the story, but it will be implied.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note****: IMPORTANT: Hello! For those who might have been slightly confused at the end of the last chapter, I am completely aware of the year that Voldemort attacks the Potter household. My hint was referring to the chapter in Prisoner of Azkaban where Sirius accuses Peter of having been a spy for Voldemort for a whole year before Lily and James died. So when I said that something happened between October 24 and October 31 of 1980, I was referring to that. So that chapter is the last one you'll read of an innocent Peter. Whether you'll read any more of Peter at all, I haven't decided yet. [continues at bottom for those interested].**

**[Sirius Black]**

_Friday, October 31, 1980_

Hello Harry! I mean, hello Baby Sirius! Despite what I had hoped, it hasn't caught on. Oh well. Maybe the next one? At least I'm your godfather. Best effing job, ever. I'm so going to corrupt you. Really. Anything you need, just ask your old pal Sirius. I won't specify, because who knows how innocent Lily raised you to be, but you know where to find me.

Anyway, Happy Halloween! I mean. It's not really Halloween for you, but… Well, it's Halloween for me, so you're just going to have to suck it up. Lily's got you in some sort of tiger suit. I made sure to take lots of pictures for blackmail, but I gotta say, kid, you look adorable. Siriusly, it's weird. Haha, Siriusly. I'm hilarious. You agree, I'm sure.

You're doing pretty well, uh, baby-wise. Doing all your laughing and smiling and crying and puking. Yeah. You picked up a toy or two while I was here, and that was pretty cool. Lily was really excited about that. She also loves doing that thing where she hold you up and pretend that you're standing by yourself. It's funny, because you clearly don't give a shit, but Lily and James are making the biggest deal about it. I mean, it is a big deal, I don't want to say that it isn't. But you just look so funny, I can't help but make fun of it.

Lily says James hate being stuck at home all the time, but he seems okay to me. But I'm glad that I could visit. I don't see them as much as I'd like to.

But Dumbledore's got his reason. Hopefully it won't last long, and then things can go back to normal.

Peter was supposed to stop by today, to see you in your Halloween costume, but he didn't show. I hope he's okay. I think I'll send him an owl later, see what was so important that he couldn't make it.

Man, I love Halloween. The pranks that James and I used to pull… I miss those days, but we're not at Hogwarts anymore. Oh well. I might sneak in a couple little things before the night is over. I just can't resist. But of course I can't prank Lily. She'd kill me, and I'm much too handsome to die. Think of all the women who will be in mourning.

The war's going… not great. As I'm sure someone must have mentioned by now, the Death Eaters have started targeting wizards and witches instead of muggles. It's scaring the shit out of the population, but I don't really find myself bothered too much.

That came out wrong. Yes, I'm terrified that my friends will be in more danger because of this new development in the war.

But for myself… I mean, I was already part of this war. I signed up to fight. I'm a soldier. They can't really target me anymore than they already have.

It's horrible and scary, yes, but I'm not really in any more danger than I was before, am I? They're still trying to kill me. It's just instead of muggles that I'm protecting, it's wizards and witches. And that isn't too different to me.

So maybe that's why I'm not worried about it as much as the next person. It scares me that the Death Eaters are getting bolder, or that my friends might get hurt, but everyone's terrified for their lives, and I'm just… not feeling it. But it could be that I've missed something, that I'm just not understanding the politics. They were never that interesting to me.

Well, Lily says it's time to take more pictures, so that means more blackmail, and I can't miss that. Talk to you later, kid.

_The best goddamn godfather,_

_Sirius_

**Author's Note****: Alright, for those who are interested in what's happening on in the background:**

**In writing that chapter, I hoped to convey how Peter felt, while sticking to cannon. He wanted to help his friends, but ultimately would rather save his own neck than anyone else's.**

**As for Lily and James going into hiding, Trewlany prophesied in a job interview, so that would be during the summer. She got the job in 1980, so I'm making the assumption that that's when the prophesy was made- soon after Harry's birth. Dumbledore, knowing the Potters, could easily figure out the possibilities, and have them go into hiding.**

**I decided that the only way that Peter could have been a spy for a year, and not have given Lily and James' location away before the Fideldus Charm is that Voldemort didn't know he was looking for the Potters until later, and Peter was not recruited directly for the purpose of taking down the Potters.**

**So although they don't know it, that's the situation now- the Potters are hiding because of a precaution, and are not being actively set out for yet.**

**PS- HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note****: I didn't have anyone specific planned for this week, so as was heavily requested…**

**[Molly Weasley]**

_November 7, 1980_

Hello Harry! I'm very glad that your mother invited me over to say hello. I helped with your birth, you know. It's lovely to see you again- you've grown so much. I have quite a lot of Wizarding Books of my own to write in, but I really don't mind writing in yours as well. I'm honored that Lily asked me to.

You probably know of my children, as you have probably gone to school with more than a couple. My Ronnie is only a little bit older than you, so the two of you are probably friends already. I expect that you'll be in Gryffindor, and Ronnie probably will be as well.

My eldest, Bill, came here with me today. He'll be going to Hogwarts the year after next, and he's _very_ excited. He told me to tell you that. H also wants me to tell you that Gryffindor is the best house ever. Well, I can't argue with that. Just between us, I think I'm getting a little Gryffindor next year.

I didn't know your parents when they were in school of course, but once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor, yes? We were too far apart in age to have been at Hogwarts at the same time. But of course we've known each other through acquaintances for a while. Arthur also knows of James because of work, as well.

I've of course heard of James and Lily over the years they were in school though, from Minerva. She's had a lot to say about your father and his group of friends! Don't worry, nothing TOO bad. I think she has a soft spot for the four of them.

I hope I get to see more of you into the future, Harry. I would have visited earlier, but I've been so busy with my own children! Bill is the eldest at almost ten, but then I've got Charlie who's seven and Percy's four. And then the twins are only two and a half and they're little hell raisers already. They'll be a handful, I can already tell. And of course I've got Ronnie at half a year. Goodness, even just listing them makes one exhausted!

But I just love children, Harry. That's why I volunteer to help people with birth, like your mother. By now I'm an expert. It's amazing that I've gotten only sons, though. I had been hoping for a girl somewhere down the line, but that's the way it goes.

I'm sure you've heard this a lot but you've grown so much! I almost wish that I had brought Ronnie with me, because I'm sure the two of you would have made fast friends. Maybe the next time, yes dear?

Bill of course wanted to play with you, and was very put out when I told him that you were too young. You do seem rather active for your age, but he's too young to handle you with enough care. You also sleep more than Bill thinks is necessary. His face looks so confused when I tell him that you need to nap during the day!

Bill insists that he's a big kid, and too old to take naps, but I can already see that he is beginning to yawn already when he thinks I'm not looking. It's downright silly. He doesn't exactly need naps all the time, just usually when he's over excited. And today certainly falls into that category. He should probably go to bed soon. I might even go to bed early. I'm exhausted.

I should be getting back home soon. I don't want to leave Arthur with all those children for too long! Even though Bill is with me, Arthur's probably still struggling. He's too lenient, especially with the twins. They flash him innocent grins, and then sneak away into the garden while he's reading.

So I hate to cut this short, but I really must be going. It was lovely to see you again, dear.

Love,

_Molly._

**Author's Note****: Just in case this seemed a bit rushed to you guys, I'm sorry. I'm trying to do NaNoWriMo this year for the first time. It was also a last minute decision (like October 30****th****), and I had no idea what I wanted for a plot. So while I'm not behind in writing (yet), I'm still busier that I'm used to. Thanks for your patience.**

**Ps- I'm always interested in suggestions, either for points of view, or just plot points in general. I have decided that I won't be adding Harry's point of view to every chapter though. There will be some at the end of the story, but I don't think there's enough content in each chapter consistently to have a Harry reaction so often. Realistically, he probably wouldn't stop for very long between chapters to reflect on them individually. Sorry :/**


End file.
